


Kiss Me Proper

by mannana



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana





	Kiss Me Proper

Sometimes he wondered what it’d be like to kiss Beth. Other times he wondered why he let himself think those things at all. It wasn’t like he’d ever get the courage to actually go through with it. It was a waste of time to even bother with thinking of it.   
  
He had tried to convince himself long ago that a kiss from Beth would be similar to a kiss from his mother. Or a kiss from a whore. It would mean nothing. And she’d be like every other woman he’d put his lips on. Tasteless. Uncaring.   
  
He knew he was full of shit.   
  
She probably tasted sweet. Probably had the softest lips and probably felt like heaven. Probably.   
  
He growled to himself and threw his head against the porch beam he was leaning on. The thud from his skull hitting the wood echoed in his mind for a moment. He sat there alone and thoughtless, staring into the night sky for a long while before he heard her giggle. When he heard it he nearly jumped clean off the deck; the noise startled him and he wasn’t used to being startled. Not anymore.   
  
He peeked into the window and watched while Beth played with Judith. The little girl was trying to walk; trying to get her chubby little legs to move and Beth was giggling and encouraging her to try again after she fell on her behind. He smiled. He loved that little kid too.   
  
After a few minutes longer than he had planned on watching, he moved back to his perch. Michonne was keeping watch on the other side of the house, and he debated on whether or not to go check on her.   
  
His mind was made up when Beth opened the front door. He wasn’t going anywhere.   
  
"You’re shifts almost up, isn’t it?" She said with a smile.   
  
He just nodded in response.   
  
He tried to stop his eyes from wandering. He really did. But every time she wore that damn gray tank top he couldn’t stop himself. It wouldn’t be so bad if she’d just wear a fucking bra like a normal woman! But tonight the damn shirt was hiked up over her hip, exposing just enough skin to make his mouth water. And god damn it he bet that if he bit her there she’d squeal and giggle…  
  
 _"STOP"_    
  
He screamed to himself, halting any further thoughts.   
  
Beth nudged him to sit up further so she could wiggle in next to him. He wondered, idly, what she’d do if he refused. It brought a smirk to his lips. A smirk that didn’t go unnoticed.   
  
"What?" She asked with a fake shyness in her eyes. He knew better. She wasn’t shy at all.   
  
"Nothin’" He shook his head and changed the subject, "Little Ass Kicker walkin yet?"   
  
He let Beth lean in against his leg and pretended not to notice when she started playing with the loose strings on the hole on the knee of his pants.  
  
"Not yet," Beth sighed, "But she will be soon. Then we’ll all be screwed. That little girls’ gonna be a handful." She finished with a bright smile. Daryl could see how excited she was. She loved that kid like she was her own.  
  
"Should get some sleep. She’ll probably keep you busy tomorrow," He mentioned, not really wanting her to leave.   
  
"Or…," Beth eyed Daryl carefully, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes. "We could just stay out here and make out."  
  
And there it was. That damn giggle again.  
  
He knew his eyes were wide in shock. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop it either. In a flash he played out a thousand scenarios of actually kissing the woman. Kissing her senseless. Kissing her all night. Kissing every god damn inch of her pale skin.   
  
 _"FUCK"_  
  
"Get outta here, Greene." He teased and nudged her ass with his leg. And she giggled again, and he couldn’t stop himself.   
  
He leaned in slowly, not having a clue what he was going to do when he got there, but still he leaned and soon his lips made contact. With her shoulder.  
  
She looked at him with a smile that told him she was laughing. Only no giggle escaped her lips. And he began to panic.  
  
He pulled away from her quickly and nearly knocked her off the railing completely. She huffed to her feet and smiled a huge smile.   
  
"Daryl Dixon, you’ll kiss me proper one day." She winked and went back inside.


End file.
